Cats, Dragons, and a witch named Morwen
by Arcadia-of-the-East
Summary: In which a new cat shows up at Morwen's house and she decides to have an adventure
1. Default Chapter Title

Morwen was a young witch, not very respected, and, according to her fellow witch, very odd looking. She had auburn hair and glasses. She was short, ware-as the average witch was quite tall. Instead of owning your standard black cat, Morwen owned eight cats of all different colors and sizes. To top it all off she was living in a _normal_ town filled with _normal_ people.  
One night Morwen was sitting in her small home, reading a book in front of the fire when her tomcat, Trouble, came rushing in. "What seems to be the trouble?" Morwen asked.  
"We found a new cat in the yard. Scorn is keeping watch over it," Trouble in formed her. "You may want to have a look."  
"Very well," Morwen agreed, using her no-nonsense tone. She followed the cat outside while, she noticed, her sleepy ginger cat jumped up onto her chair. When Morwen got outside she saw Scorn keeping watch over a sleeping cat, who was rather dirty and sick-looking. "Oh, dear," Morwen said.  
"We found him this way," Scorn said as she licked the cat's ear. "We just kinda fell over here."  
"Yes, I see. Well, we shall bring him inside," Morwen said as she scooped the cat into her arms. He didn't seem terribly injured, just a little sleepy from whatever circumstances brought him there.   
The little cat slept till the next day. Morwen was there when it woke up. "Wow! Were am I?" it shouted. Morwen raised an eye brow. Witch weren't able to understand cats unless they were the cat's owner. While Morwen had no intention of throwing the cat out of the house, she had not considered keeping him either.  
"You are in my home, young tom. I am witch Morwen, and you are?"  
"Witch? You're a witch!"  
"Yes, I most certainly am," Morwen responded in her no-nonsense voice. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Fiddlesticks," he said. "Are you a friend of my master?"  
"I'm afraid I do not know who your master is," Morwen said."Oh. My master's name is Welemain. He's a magician."  
"Welemain?" Morwen mused. "That's Telemain's brother."  
"Yes, He sent me to get a message to the dragon's when the wizards came to our house," Fiddlesticks informed her.  
"Wizards?"  
"Yes, they came and my master became afraid. He gave me a small piece of paper and told me to get it to his dragon friend, Kazul. Then I left and there was a fire,"-Fiddlesticks sniffled-,"I could not smell my master anymore."  
"I see," Morwen said. "Trouble, why don't you show Fiddlestick were he can find a good meal. You all must eat well."  
"Why?" Trouble asked absent-mindedly.  
"We're going to have an adventure."  
  
.......to be continued   
Disclaimed: I don't own any of this. It's the property of Patricia C. Wrede. 


	2. Chapter Two

By mid-afternoon they were off. Morwen had everything she would need packed inside her enchanted sleeves, which were feeling quite heavy. Though she would have like it if all her cats could have come, she settled on bringing Jasper Darlington Higgins IV, and Scorn....and of course Fiddlesticks, who was the reason they were even going in the first place. So, the three cats rode of her broom stick as she headed for a grove of trees with Emerald leaves and Silver bark. As soon as she found it she ran to the tiny, gloomy hallow, and straight to the door at the end. Morwen knocked on the door three times, snapped and stepped inside. Though it was dark, she could make out the forms of three dragons. "What have we got here?" a yellowish-green dragon said.  
Morwen stood up as straight and tall as she possibly could. "I am witch Morwen and I am hear to see the dragon Kazul."  
A prupleish-green dragon laughed. "A witch? You only look to be sixteen. Ha. I say we eat her and be done with it." Scorn and Jasper began to hiss. "And the cats, too."   
"Leave them alone," said a new voice. It belonged to a gray-green dragon, who sounded rather annoyed with the others.  
"Why, Roxim. You want them all for yourself?" The yellowish-green dragon accused.  
"Oh course not," Roxim said, "but I do recognize that cat,"-he pointed to Fiddlesticks-"From a visit of one of Kazul's magician friends. He was here to fix that pluming problem, remember?"  
"Ah, yes," said the purplish on,"Well, take them to Kazul, Roxim. And, I my sink is clogged up by the way." Morwen said nothing. Roxim began to walk away from the others, and Morwen and her cats quickly followed.   
"Ah, here we are," he said at last. "Kazul? Kazul are you there?"  
"Not now, Roxim," she said irritably.  
"You have visitors."  
"Visitors? But my grandchildren left hours ago. But if I truly do have visitors than send them to the kitchen." Roxim nodded and left. Morwen quietly made her way to the kitchen. Kazul joined her shortly. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
"I am witch Morwen. I'm here because a cat that is currently in my possession, Fiddlesticks, has a message for you from his previous owner, Welemain, concerning Wizards of some sort."  
"Wizards? Well, let's have a look shall we?" Fiddlesticks handed Kazul a piece of paper, where he had been keeping it Morwen could only guess, and the dragon read it instantly. "Well, well, this is quite serious. Are you a friend of Welemain?"  
"No, I'm a friend of his brother, the magician Telemain."  
"Do you know how to access Welemain?"  
"No," Morwen said sadly, "and from what Fiddlesticks tells me it wouldn't matter, because he's dead. But his brother lives in a large house not far from here, if that will help."  
"It should," Kazul said hastily. "Let's go." The two sprung out of the cave's front entrance, Kazul on wings and Morwen riding a broom stick with the tree cats. Morwen knew better then to ask what the letter had said, but she was curious indeed.  
After about an hour they arrived at a large house filled with windows were a twenty year old magician named Telemain lived. Morwen wondered if he had heard about his brother yet, and sincerely hoped she would not be the one to give him the news. She hated having to do those sort of things.  
Morwen and Kazul walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It open rather quickly to reveal a grief stricken Telemain on the other side. His blue eyes didn't glow as Morwen always remembered them to and his dark hair was rather unkempt. "Morwen and.....," he looked t Kazul.  
"This is the Dragon Kazul of the Mountains of Morning," Morwen told him, "we're to talk about what happened with Welemain." Telemain sighed.  
"He was killed in a fire," he aid bluntly. "Nothing more to it."  
"But the wizards....," Fiddlesticks started.  
"Kazul and I are perfectly aware of the wizards were as Telemain is not," Morwen snapped. The cat took a step back, a bit intimidated, and said nothing.  
"Wizards?" Telemain repeated. Learning about wizards had been an interest of Telemain's ever since Morwen had known his as a little girl. His parents had been worried that he would grow up to become a wizard and were quite pleased when he continued on with the family career as a magician. "What about wizards."  
"They came looking for an amulet I lent to him," Kazul said, "and they killed him for it."  
"Wizards! Wizards killed my brother!"  
"It appears that way," Morwen said softly as she put her hand on Telemain's shoulder.  
"I know this is hard for you, but he died bravely," Kazul said. "He protected that amulet with his life, and unless you want it to be forever known that your brother died in vein I suggest you help us."  
"Help you do what?"  
"Retrieve my amulet before it's too late."  
  
to be continued........


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The Characters are property of Patrica C. Wrede. I just decided to have some fun.  
A/N: As to the end, I just couldn't resist. But don't worry, it will all work out so that, assuming this did happen pre-DWD, the plot will remain unchanged. I'd like to thank - _Sharon Ferrell's Amazing Colassal Fanfic Review! _-who review and reminded me that people are still reading and I should still be writing. Enjoy!   
  
Z  
Morwen had been riding on her broom for nearly two hours and had no idea where Kazul was taking them. However, she was very glad when they finilly stopped in the middle of the enchanted forest. Morwen was getting rather annoyed at Telemain, who was riding on her broom. "That was the most uncomfterable thing I've ever done," he proclaimed.  
"It surely isn't my fault you wouldn't ride it properly," Morwen insisted. "Now, Kazul, what are we doing here?"  
"We're looking. There should be a patch of jasper-stone flowers around here somewhere. We need one," Kazul said.  
"Why?" Telemain asked.  
"Because that's the very stone that the maulet itself is made of. We're going to use it to track it's brother stone. Or, to be more presis, Morwen is," the dragon finished. Morwen swallowed hard. She wasn't a very experienced with, yet, having only just left the aprenticeship of Gretcha a year before. She wasn't sure if she could yet preform such a spell, or even if she ha dthe proper supplies. More then ever, though, she was glad Gretcha had always insisted on bewitching the sleaves of your robe.  
The three began to search till at last Telemain yelled, "I found them." With that Morwen and Kazul came rushing to his side. "They're amazing aren't they? This is some of the most intreging structure I've ever seen. It's almost like they have a photiosythosis of sorts. I wonder what type of champers lys at the core....."  
"What?" Kazul said, making sure to show all of her teeth. Telemain said nothing, but mearly looked annoyed becasue of Kazul's comment. Morwen spoke.  
"The stone releases a mist that takes energy from the things it, most espiecally the sun," she said, trying to translate what Telemain said.   
"I see," Kazul said, obciously not intrested in the magician's rambeling. "Can you do the tracking spell?"  
Morwen sighed. Picking up a stone, she examined it carefully. The Jasper seemed to hum with life as the young witch held it in her hand. Gentelly, she set it back down. "Well, there is one spell I can do. It's not extremely spasific, but it should help."  
"Well," Kazul said impaciently, "What are you waiting for?" Morwen raised an eye brow, then reached into her left sleave, pulling out a large map of the verious kingdom scatered through out the lands. Setting it down before her, she reached into her right sleave, she pulled out a black cord with a vampire-bat's fang attached to one end. Picking up the stone agien, she tied the free and of the black cord around it. She held the sone and the cord above the map and said:  


"_From the Earth to the distent star,  
Whether near or very far,  
Reveal to me a location,  
Show me were you are!"  
_

Ever so slowly the fang began to move around pointing to different locations on the map. It moved around, circling till at last it settled on one kingdom. "Linderwall."  
  
to be continued.....


	4. Chapter Four

They were heading for Linderwall. At Telemain's insistence they had used a transportation spell instead of flying. Morwen was disappointed. She could have used the time to sort out her thoughts.  
Linderwall. That was the last place Morwen thought a wizard would be. Linderwall was as proper as kingdoms came, and wizards were not at all known to be proper. They would be to easily noticed carrying a staff around and warring robes as opposed to normal formal war. Morwen sighed. This was more of a mystery then she ever had any intention on getting involved in.  
After Telemain's spell was performed, the three found themselves two miles away from the castle. Morwen could see it in the distance if she squinted. After the magician rested the group set out to the castle, on foot, again at Telemain's insistence. That annoyed Kazul and Morwen both.   
It was when they were a mile away when Morwen finally realized something. "Kazul, you're a dragon," she said dryly.  
"You're point?" the irritated dragon asked.  
"This is a proper Kingdom, with proper knights and Kings. If they see you, surely you'll be killed." The dragon stopped walking.  
"I hadn't though of that," she announced. "What are we going to do?" She turned to Morwen, who, though she kept a steady composer, was quite nervous. She was only sixteen. Fortunently, Telemain was in their company.  
"Perhaps we could cast a spell of invisibility upon you," he suggested, "of course we would need a few herbs that you would take every few hours, and you wouldn't be able to enter the castle with us, but you wouldn't be dead. Morwen and I would be able to see you because we would be casting the spell."  
"Don't bother," Kazul said. Telemain looked puzzled. "Dragon's have magic, too." All of the sudden Kazul disappeared from sight.   
"We can still see her," Scorn said.   
"You're cats," Morwen responded, "witch's cats, even. Of course you can see her."  
"But you can't." Morwen sighed and kept walking. She soon found herself outside the door of a proper castle, a castle she and Telemain would hardly be welcomed in. Morwen knocked on the door.   
"Good day can I help you, s.....Ah! A witch! A wizard!" the small man who answered the door said.   
"Now now, none of the this nonsense. We are two people fine as any, now please show up to the King and Queen, we have....."  
"Oh my! A witch and wizard come to kill the King and Queen! I must...."  


"_Sky and see and whirling sands,  
Stop this creature were he stands"  
_

The small man stopped moving. He was to afraid to speak. "Impressive," Telemain commented. Morwen sighed. This was not the best way to greet the staff of a proper kingdom, but under the circumstances, she would be forced to make due.   
"Now," she began, "I'll be happy to undo this enchantment if you would be so kind as to take us to see King Fartalitude and Queen Hallihannah, and if you refuse, we will only find our way threw the castle ourselves. That will take more time and be more dangerous, but I assure you, we will find our way in the end. I want to get these wizards out of my hair as soon as possible. I have a garden to tend."  
The small man said nothing then, "Wizards?" Morwen nodded. "Very well, I'll show you to the king."  


_"Fire, cloud, rain, and snow,  
Lift the spell and let him go!"  
_

She small man shock his arms out, eyed Morwen and Telemain carefully, and then lead them through a long hall. The two followed him threw many other twisting corridors, till finally they arrived at the Grand Hall, were the King and Queen sat on their throne.  
"Peter what is the meaning of this!?!" the King cried as he saw Morwen and Telemain.   
"May I present," he said with disgust, "a witch and a magician here about a matter concerning a wizard." The King and Queen eyes eachother.  
"What do you want," the king said finally, ignoring all proper protocol.  
"We simply need space and materials. We'll do a spell, find the wizards, discover what they're up to and leave," Morwen said quickly. "Being that your castle is at the center of the kingdom, it's the most suitable place for such things."  
The king and Queen spoke in hushed voices then turned to face Morwen once more. "We will grant that favor to you, but you must grant us one in return."  
  
to be continued........


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Sorry that it's been a while since I posted and I'm sorry about my spelling. I try to edit the best I can, but spelling isn't exactly my best skill, so just try your best to ignore my mistakes. I know the plot seems to be moving a bit quickly, and the chapters are a bit short, but Marching Band (yes I'm a band nerd!) is taking up a lot of my time and I ussually write things very quickly and make them short. Maybe my stories will be better in the spring when the season's over and I get to start my teen writing course.   
Disclaimer: Not mine  


Part Five  


  
Lied. They had been lied to. The King and Queen had talked to them for about fifteen minuets, mainly about the weather which was annoying but made sense considering that they were air-headed royal folk. As it turned out they were not as air headed as they seemed, for all the while knights had been putting on there armor (why?) and coming up the stairs. They seised the witch and the magician and thrown them in the dungeon, where they were now.  
Morwen wondered how she could have ever fallen for such a trick. She was a witch, she should have known. She told this to Telemain. "Morwen, y dear, you have never had patients with the art of divination. Nor have I, for that matter. But that all does not matter now. At least they don't have Kazul. Perhaps she can help use somehow."  
"Yes, perhaps," Morwen repeated, though she really didn't see how Kazul, being the size that she was, could help them at all.   
"And remember, Morwen, the didn't get your cats." Morwen smiled.  
"Yes, you are right about that! Jasper and Scorn will know to do something, and Fiddlesticks will listen to them, won't he? Yes, perhaps this isn't so horrible," Morwen thought.  
Just then Morwen heard the door open from what seemed like miles away. A small flicked of light came into her vision, but disappeared quickly. Morwen tried to step forward as to see what was going on, but her chains restrained her.  
Eight figures stood before her. One was an older man, the next six were all princesses, and the last was a young servent....no, she was warring a crown. A princess. Yet the young girl of about six looked like to princess Morwen had ever seen before.  
"This is a witch," the man said pointed at Morwen. "A very improper witch, I might add. She is too short, her hair and eyes are the wrong color and she is much too young."  
"I should say not," Morwen complained. "You see, each witch must enchant herself sometime, most wait till they reach twenty....but sixteen is not unheard of. And as for my physical looks they are of no matter!" The teacher and the six proper princesses looked shocked. The last, however, looked extremely amused. Almost pleased.  
"This is a magician," the instructor said as he resumed the lesson and pointed at Telemain. "These two practice magic and do very bad things..."  
"Like whats?" the smallest one asked.  
"Err....."  
"Have you evers seen thems do bads things?"  
"Well, you see....."  
"If you've nevers seen thems do anythings wrong then what's the points of putting thems heres anyway? This spaces could go to much betters uses," she said with remarkable intelligence for someone her age. The princess closest to her looked stunned. She grabbed the girls arm.  
"How dare you be so defiant! It's improper!" she screamed.  
"It's improper to grab the arm of a princess!" the little yelled back. The princess let go of her arms and erupted in tears. She quickly ran from the dudgeon. The others followed her. The youngest princess made no move to leave, but was quickly pushed away by her instructor leaving Morwen and Telemain alone.  
"That was intrusting," Morwen said.  
"Very. And to think these are the people that run the country we live in," Telemain commented.  
"It almost makes one want to leave and go live in a place like...like the enchanted forest!" Morwen commented.  
"The Enchanted Forest? That does not sound like such a horrible place to live. In fact it would be rather intrusting. To study the delicate weaving of a land made entirely of magic and the effect sperate self created webs has on the whole, if it has any at all, and their type of effect and how to reverse it and if the central raise of power..."  
"You're losing your touch, Telemain, I understood that," Morwen teased. Telemain looked at bit red.  
"What can I say, Morwen? You have always been in possession of that talent. I do say, may parents would have gone made without you around. Morwen smiled thoughtfully.  
"Yes, you were always an overcomplicated handful," Morwen said. She remembered growing up with Telemain. He was the only person her age for miles, living in a small house in a wood near her parents farm. Morwen's own parents were as normal as can be and it was through Telemian and his long line of magicians that she was first introduced to magic.   
Magic. It had become the only thing in her life she could truly count on. People die, and people hate. Morwen knew that all too well, She remembered only a few years ago when she had been eleven. Her father, the only person who had truly approved of her interest in magic, died while trying to catch a cattle that had wandered away from the farm after being scared by a bee. It was perhaps because of that incident that Morwen waited till she was fifteen to start her studies as a witch. Telemain's mother had offered to apprentice her after her father had died, but Morwen refused several times.   
However, when she was fifteen she did except. It was then that Morwen learned the meaning of hate. After that moment, her mother and new step father proclaimed, Morwen, or Morgan Wendy Afterson as she had been named, was no longer their daughter. Morwen still stuttered at their harsh words. Most of all, she shuttered at hearing her own full name, for in her youth no one had ever called her Morgan Wendy. It was always a combination: Morwen.  
The hours slowly pasted and Morwen's thoughts stayed in her memory. She had never expected her life to be like this when she was young. When she was three, before she had met Telemain, she had thought magic was a bunch of nonsense. And Morwen had very low tolerance for nonsense even then. She had collected firewood, cleaned the dished and done all her other chores knowing that someday that would be what her life would become. She would grow up, get married to whom ever her father chose, and have as many kids as she could to ensure that her blood line would survuive. She knew that was what awaited her, and her three sisters, and her four brothers, though their fate would be a bit different.   
Indeed, for one of her brothers it was very different. Her smallest brother who was closest to her in age died when she was five. His name was Robert Timothy, but everyone called him Robin. That was when Morwen learned the meaning of loss. As the now sixteen year old witch stood in the darkness a sudden thought occured to her, what if it was her own life to be lost now?  
The door opened agien, but Morwen could see now light come from it. It must have been night. Morwen was aware that she was hungry, but she was more curious as to what they were going to do to her next.  
The person who entered, however, was not a goverment official of any kind. It was the youngest princess. She was waring her nightdress, her black hair tied into two braids which hung over her shoulders. In the youth's black eyes was a hint of happiness and of mischief.   
The girl took keyd out of her pocket and opened the door so that she could enter Morwen's cell. "I'm going to let you out," she proclaimed, positively beaming. "But don't tell my dad. Surely this isn't proper."  
"Indeed," Telemain said, "and why are you letting us out?"   
The girl shrugged. "Because it makes nos sense for yous to be here. So maybe it would make mores sense if I lets you out. It seems like a goods ideas to me. But if you don't thinks so..."  
"No! It's a wonderful idea!" Morwen proclaimed. The girl smiled, though it looked rather rehearsed. It took a moment for Morwen to realise why. All princesses did all day at that age was learn how to smile. The princess set a small candle down next to her feet and reached up to the chains binding Morwne's arms while standing on the tips of her tows. Slowly, she placed a ke into the key ring and opened the cuff of the chain....  
Morwan lowered her, relieved that the preseure had been taken off of it. She hadn't realized how much it acked. The girl set Morwen's other hand free, and then released Telemain. "Yous should go," she said, "before daddy sees." With that she grabbed her candle and headed off. Morwen and Telemain followed her silently, though while she headed for her room, they headed for Kazul.  
"Telemain, what spell are we doing? And how long will it take?" Morwen asked as soon as Kazul was fully awake.  
"Just a simple locating spell. If we have to proper supplied it shouldn't take be then a few minuets...."  
"At most?"  
"A few hours." Morwen pondered his words.  
"We have a few hours. Tell me what you need, Telemain. I want to do this as quickly as possible. We only have one chance."  
  
to be continued.....  
  
A/n2: By the way. I'm getting one of my poems published! Here it is:  


**Inside**  
The story told  
The tale of the young and old  
Through the eyes of the aspire  
Ever shifting as the fire  
But is it something you can see?  
Between the lives of you and me?  
Or is it to conquer what many have tried  
The battle ground, worlds of the inside  


Isn't it great! Well, I know it's not that great, but I love it! Anyway, if you write poetry you can a poem that's less then 20 lines into their monthly contest and win prizes or get published. Just thought you should know. Farewell!


	6. Chapter Six

a/n: Look It's not in black font! Wow! I just had cho-co-klate-chipe cookies! Ohh! This is the last one. ::crys:: But don't worry, I'll find something else to write. By the way, I just wanted to say a few things. This first is to SpiritDog, Alanna, Kim, and Eve Elle who have all writen the words "to be continued" on fan-fic and have not yet continued. I know I haven't posted for the past two months, and I appologize for the wait, but you guys haven't continued at all. So please, finish part two or three or whatever and post it. I promise that I'll reveiw. The second it to everyone who had written a fic, but hasn't poated it (....Nagini .....), please post. I promise I'll reveiw. Besides, we need more EFC fic. There are only 15!  
-Kate Marie  


**Cats, Dragons, and a Witch named Morwen**  


**Part Six: The Feild  
**  
"We have no chances. There's nothing we can do here," Kazul announced. "We must leave."  
"But the spell....," Telemain began.  
"Is useless," Kazul said. "This land is ancient and, even if the people here can not realize it, magical. How else could such a princess as the one you met be born? Why, this is old land, and it won't cooperate with you. Of that, I am sure."  
Telemain started to protest, but Morwen put a hand on his shoulder. "She's right," Morwen said. "Kazul is right."   
"Then how will we ever fid teh amulet!" Telemain fumed.  
"You will take us to it," Morwen said.  
"Me?" Telemian said, startreled.  
"Him?" Kazul questioned.  
"Yes, him," Morwen said. "He'll simply have to work with this." Morwen pulled a jasper stone out of her sleeve. "Telemain will need to set up a transportation spell around this object. Then we'll just let the brother effect come into play."  
"The Brother Effect? Oh, yes! The Borther Effect!" Telemain exclaimed. "Brillent. Even I would not have thought of it."  
"No dount you would have ocme up with a plan that was rediculessly complaex and time consuming," Morwen said. "How quickly can you set up the spell?"  
"In just a few minniuts."   
"Go ahead, then." Telemain turned away from Morwen and Kazul and began examining the jasper stone.  
"What is he going to do?" Kazul asked.  
"He's to set up a transportation spell around the small, jasper stone. Hopefuly, the amulet will act as a magnet, attracting it's little brother stone, there for taking us to it," Morwen explained.  
"What if the amulet doesn't act as a magnet?" Kazul asked. Morwen said nothing. "We would die, wouldn't we?" Morwen nodded.  
"Got it," Telemain said. "Ready?" The girls nodded their heads. "One....two.....three....." On three thw world around Morwen desolved and was quickly replaced by a new one. One the color of wheat. A crop feild. Morwen was in a crop feild, were wheat was grown fro the people of Linderwall. No less then ten feet away from her were three wizards.   
Kazul roared, fire shotting form her snout.  
"No!" Morwen commanded. "No! You'll burn everything."  
"They're posining it! They're posining Linderwall!" Kazul accused. By now, the wizards that noticed Morwen. One of them raised a staff, pointing it at Morwen. A spell emmerged. Morwen frose.  
"No," Telemain shouted as he blocked teh spell for her, getting knocke dto the ground in the process. "Morwen!" He shouted. "You must get teh amulet. Only you can!"  
"But I...."  
"Hurry!"  
Morwen ran. She ran with all her might at the wizards. Using her stranth from having grown up with brothers, Morwen knocking into on og the wizards, taking his staff from his and snapping it in half, then knocking him over the head with it.  
Another wizard came at her form behind, but Morwen was ready.   


_By earth, sea, wind, and sky  
Powers send this man a high  
Morning, evening, night, and day  
Send him, send him, far away!  
_

The wizards shouted as Morwen's spell sent him flying ten feet intot he air and twenty feet away from her. He landed on the ground with a hard _thud_ and made no effort to move.  
Unfortunately for Morwen, this had distracted her, fro she know found that she herself was on the ground after teh third wizard hit her with his staff. She was now lying on the ground, her left side throbbing, with a staff resting on her heart. Her heart beat furriosuly, as if trying to ghte the evil object off. Morwen fear that if the staff did not leave her chest soon, the blackness of it's aura would kill her, for she kne wsh eoculd barely breathe past it's evilness, and she feare dthat her heart would be unable to beat past it as well.  
The wizard before her smiled a cruel smile. "I have to kill you now, my good witch."  
"Why!" Morwen spat with all her strenth. She knew the wizard was using some sort of spell on her for she felt as if she was being smuther in blackness. She could no longer see the wheat feilds around her, only the wizard and the darkness.  
"Because, you've interfeared with my poisoning," the wizard insisted.   
"Why?" Morwne said with courage. "What purpose does killing this kingdom serve you?"  
"It's not the killing of the kingdom that I am concerned with," the wizard proclaimed, "though that is a happy side effetc, for Linderwall hates wizards almost as much as it hates witches. You would know that, would you not?  
"Anyway," the wizard continued as he bagan to disappear form Morwen's line of vison, "I am only concerned with the killing of the princess."  
"The princess?" Morwen question as she desperately combatted the blackness that surrounded her. All she could see was a glowing jasper light. "The small one?"  
"YEs, the small one," the wizard said impaciently.   
"She is no danger to you," Morwen claimed.  
"Not now," the wizards said. "But in the last year of her life an din her death she will ruin us all. I have forseen it. And so I will kill her now."  
"Then why not go to the castle and do it dirrectly," Morwen, who could barely breath, pointed out.   
"I can't! Those who know who she is protect her even now. This was the only way.....but why am I telling you? You're as good as dead. You'll be gone in an hour. But here, let me spare you the pain, witch..."  
Morwen felt the staff grow hot on her chest. She took it into her hands and heaved it away from her. Instently her vison inproved. Though all shapes were foggy, she could see. The wizard, who was now angry, threw a spell at Morwen, but muttering a chant under her breath, she blocked it. She saw the amulet glow as he preformed magic. Today, it was the sourse of his power. Without it, he was hopeless.  
Morwen was only sixteen years old. Her training had only just ended. She was too young, too inexperienced, and too weak with her powers to do anything extravagant right now. So, insted, she settled for something simple and quick. She reached out with her hand and grabbed the amulet, pulling it away from the wizard.  
Instently, the wizard dropped it's staff. He grabbed the amulet, tugging at it while Morwen did the same. He was stronger then she was, and he quickly snatched it from her. He picked up his staff with a smirk and pointed it at Morwen. Instently, she knew she was going to die. But not without a fight. Not this easily. Morwen knew only soemthing extravagant could save her know. She knew something like that was beyond her reach but she had to try. Using every bit on concentration she had, she looked at the wizard. Feeling all the power she has, she shouted:  


_Ever mind the rule of three  
What yee sends out come back times three  
Water, Fire, Ice, and Rain  
You have cause bothing but pain  
From the elements four  
May you cause pain no more  
I may the wish, these words as my token  
May your power be taken and broken  
_

Morwen heard the wind blow. Her body reeked with pain. Distently she heard screams, and she wondered it they were hers, for the pain she felt was great. Then, she collapsed.  
  
Her eyes flickered open. She blinked. She had been so sure she was dead, but it didn't seem so now. Her body ached and her head spinned. After a few moments, she began to look at what was around her.  
"Telemain," she whispered.  
"I'm rigjt here," he said calmly.  
"What....."  
"You preformed a rather difficult spell, one beyond what I thought you could conjure, or should have conjured. The backlash nearly killed you Morwen. When the mist around you first clear, I was sure it had."  
"The wizard..."  
"Is gone. His staff is destoyed, along with the amulet. Don't worry, Kazul agreed that it's all fro the best. Don't worry now though, just sleep."  
Morwen nodded. Sleep. That was a good idea. Yes, she needed sleep......  
  
Morwen walked by the edge of the town she called home. She was with Kazul. Telemain had gone home earlier that day, now it was her turn to say good bye. "Well, witch, you did a good job," Kazul said.  
"Thank you," Morwen muttered. "If I may ask, the amulet, what did it do?"  
"It did nothing," Kazul said, "but it held much. I 'grew' energy insideof it to store for complex spells. I didn't even need it really, but Welemain did, fro soem research he was doing, so I let him barrow it and well....you know the rest."  
"Yes, I suppose I do," said Morwen.   
"Well, witch, it was nice meeting you. But let us make this good bye short. After all, we shall never be seeing eachotehr agien, and I don't want this to get too sappy."  
"Never see eachother agien?" Morwen exxlaimed. "Why not."  
Kazul sighed. "For a girl with so much sense you refuse to see the obvious. It is the location of your home that's the problem, my dear. All these people, they'd be terrified. They'd kill me in an instent. Now, if you lived in a place where a witch ought to live, like the Enchanted Forest...."  
"No witched live in teh Enchanted Forest," Morwen said. "None that I know of."  
"I never said a witch did," said Kazul. "I just said a witch ought to."  
"I can see your point," Morwen said. "Where better a place to practice magic then a place made of magic itself?"  
"Exactly," Kazul exclaimed. "WHy do you not just go there yourself? That way we would be able to see eachotehr agien."  
"Yes, yes, we would," Morwen said. "Well, I'll see what I can do, in the morning. I simply plan to sleep tonight."  
"That is a good plan," the dragon agreed.  
"Good night, Kazul. I'll see you agien soo," Morwen said.  
"Yes," Kazul agreed. "Good night Morwen." With that the mighty dragon left. Kazul and her cats started flying hom on her broom. _How will they react when I tell them that we're moving to the Enchanted Forest?_


End file.
